Fallout
by SimianRa
Summary: When Jades ties to the Russian mafia suddenly cause big trouble in her life can she get herself and the love of her life out of harms way? summary kinda sucks but i promise its better. JORI romance minor bade
1. Chapter 1

**Just and idea that came to me. Figured id try it out and see what you guys think. Its a jori story with minor bade. please be kind and let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer- i do not own victorious or its characters.**

" born alone..die alone.."

She sat in full lotus position eyes closed clad in plaid pajama bottoms and a white tank top. Her room completely dark save for the sliver of light the moon cast on the hardwood floor she sat on.

"born alone..die alone"

It had become a mantra to her. Almost meditative in a sense bringing her an eerie sense of both tranquility and numbness.

" Die alone"

She picked up the two silver hand guns, one in each hand, and put both barrels up to her temple.

" Die alone"

She pulls the triggers without hesitation. Her eyes slowly open as she hears the telltale click of an empty chamber.

"Live again"

Jade silently rose to her feet and turned on the light switch bathing the darkened bedroom in bright light. She pads barefoot to her bed and placing the unloaded guns on the mattress reaches into her nightstand pulling out a silver case. she climbs onto the bed and sitting Indian style begins the meticulous task of disassembling each .9mm smith and Wesson. She's silent as she opens the case and takes out the gun cleaning supplies, a gift from her father. " your gun should always be kept in proper working order Moya printsessa." She mimics her fathers deep Russian accent with a slight smirk. With patience and precision befitting a marine she reassembles the first gun and begins the process anew with the second. It was second nature to Jade and these two handguns were her own personal favorites. Her late mothers gifts to her with a J imprinted on the barrels. As she goes about her business heavy footsteps cause her to snap her head up. She quickly snatches up the assembled handgun and points it at the open bedroom door straight towards the face of the intruder. Nikolai West raises both hands and nods in his daughter's direction. " you were to shoot me with unloaded weapon Jadelyn?" he lowers his hand and folds them across his chest leaning against the door frame. Jade shrugs sheepishly and places the gun back on her bed. " An intruder wouldn't have known that." she mutters softly finishing up her task. Nikolai laughs softly at his daughter and walks over to her bed taking a seat on the edge beside her. " you never clean a loaded weapon and your supplies are laid out all over the bed." Jade frowns and puts the guns and the cleaning kit safely away in her nightstand before resting her head on her father's shoulder. " Its late and I'm tired." she says in defense. Her father kisses her forehead gently and gives her a light squeeze. " Those will be your famous last words one day. lock the door when you clean." He scolds his eldest child lightly. Jade groans and gives him an eye roll. " I always thought my famous last words would be drowned out in a hailstorm of bullets." Both father and daughter chuckle lightly. Nickolai rises and gives his daughter one last kiss goodnight. " sleep well you have school in the morning." This elicits another groan from the girl as she slides under her covers and turns her back to her father. Turning out the light on his way out Nikolai makes his way to his study and takes a seat in his leather chair. He runs a hand through his sandy blond hair and sighs. He has been pouring over the documents and bank statements of the Sakharov Families assets and the figures just haven't been adding up. There was a leak in the Russian mafia and all leaks were to be taken care of. Nikolai closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose. The west household was silent as he prayed for a gentle fall out.

* * *

Jade is awoken by the sound of her alarm clock going off. With a deep growl she slams her hand down on the snooze button and begrudgingly climbs out of bed. She throws open her room door and walks down the hallway to the bathroom. She turns on the lights above the sink and rubs the sleep out her eyes. looking at her reflection she runs her hands through sleep tousled raven locks. She turns on the shower and strips down before stepping into the hot jets. After shes showered and brushed her teeth she wraps a towel around her body and heads back to her room to dress herself. She slips into a pair of black skinny jeans and a black and purple plaid button up to match the purple highlights in her hair. She steps into her black combat boots and laces them up. Fixing her makeup in the mirror and switching the silver bar in her eyebrow she grabs her messenger bag and heads downstairs to grab a quick bite to eat. She sees her father has already left and her ten year old brother is at the table with one of the many body guards placed in the west household. " morning Nikolas" jade says as she ruffled her brother's hair. " Dimitri" she says to the guard who nods his greeting. Nik whines and fixes his hair throwing a glare at his sisters back as she digs through the fridge. " Papa says you have to pick me up from soccer practice today jade." Jade groans as she grabs an apple and swipes her keys off the kitchen counter. " Fine i'll see you later dork." Nik swings at his sister and misses as she heads out the door. Jade unlocks her black BMW and tosses her bag in. Shes about to get in when one of the younger guards runs up to her. " Wait miss west!" he catches up to her and begins to stammer out nervously " Mr..uh west said t-to not let you l-leave the house unarmed." he hands her one of her hand guns now loaded and switches the safety on. She pats his beet red cheek and placing the gun into the waistband of her jeans gets into her car and peels off hurrying to beat the traffic on her way to Hollywood arts.

**Thoughts so far? i promise there shall be jori. Yes jades dad is something like the treasurer or the dude in charge of finance in the Russian mafia. Like it? should i continue? let me know :)**


	2. Some Thing Wrong

_**AN: sorry i took so long guys. But i finally think i know exactly where im going with this story. so alas heres chapter 2!**_

Jade walked into school a few minutes after the first bell rang. "fucking traffic" she stops in front of her locker opening the door and taking out the necessary books. Slamming the door shut she places her books in her bag and heads off towards Sikowitz class with her usual leisurely strut. The class barely spares her a glance as she slips into the room and takes her seat next to Beck. The olive skinned boy lazily throws his arm around her shoulder and places a small kiss on her cheek " hey Jade." She gives the boy a small practiced smile and directs her attention towards the looney teacher. Her mind begins to do that thing where it decides to wander off in the middle of a lecture. her father's earlier departure this morning wasn't exactly unheard of, but lately the russian money man seemed to have a lot on his mind. Lately he had been on edge, pushing Jade in her training and keeping their almost apocalyptic arms pile at full stock. He had even begun to show Nicolas how to work a small bb gun. Her brow furrowed as she pondered what could possibly cause her father to act so strangely. Her thoughts are interrupted by the sound of the musical bell and a light shake from Beck. " come on jade its time to go." The canadian boy looked at his girlfriend expectantly as she shook her head as though clearing her thoughts and picked up her bag. The couple held hands as they walked through the halls together " What's up with you today babe?" he asks curiously. Jade simply sighs and runs a hand through her hair. " Its nothing babe, i just haven't had my coffee yet." The boy chuckles and steers her towards the asphalt cafe and the grub truck. Jade approaches the vendor and asks for a large coffee, black two sugars. The vendor places her cup on the counter and takes her card to swipe. Jade sips her drink and waits for her receipt when the man shakes his head. " Sorry but your card has been declined." Jade almost spits hot coffee onto the poor mans face. "DECLINED!? That's impossible!". Beck places a calming arm around his girlfriends waste and hands the man the cash before steering them away. " Jade there's no need to get upset, you do spend a lot of money.." But Jade doesn't hear a word the boy is saying. Her mind is doing a hundred miles an hour. Her card CANNOT be declined because its hooked up to her families account. The very same account funded by the Family. She should have an endless amount of funds. No this must be a mistake. "..Ok Jade?" Jade looks up at her boyfriend who somehow managed to guide her back into the building and is nodding towards Andre. " I'm sorry what was that Beck?" The boy frowns and lets go of her " i said i'm going to head to class with Andre ok. I'll see you later?" She nods at the boys already retreating figure and walks to her class in a daze. "impossible.."

* * *

The rest of the school day passes by Jade in a daze. twice shes tried to call her father and each time her calls went unanswered. Her last class of the day is theater tech and she hurries inside to her seat in the back of the class. She just wants this day to be over so she can go home and figure this nonsense out. She walks past the curious gaze of one Tori Vega and takes her seat behind the brunette girl. She doesn't know what it is about Vega but lately the girl seemed to be itching to pry into Jades life and that was one thing Jade could just not have. She didn't need any curious prying, that's why she had Beck. Safe Ignorant Beck. She closes her eyes and dozes off a bit during class. A loud bang gets her attention and her hand instinctively goes to her back waistband. " i would be very happy if you wouldn't sleep in my class." The chubby blond woman removes her hand, which she had slammed on the girls desk, and walked back to the front of the class. " Since you decided to sleep through the entire class i guess you'll just have to have ms. Vega catch you up." At this Jade sits up alert and sends a harsh glare towards her teacher. " What do you mean Vega?" she snarls out fixing her glare on said Vega who admittedly cowers under the other girls gaze. " w-were pp-ppartners Jade.d-dint you hear?" Jade fixes her mouth to give a very threatening reason for not partnering with Vega when the bell signals the end of the class. Tori visibly relaxes and rushes out the door. Jade lets out a deep sigh and rubs her temples slowly. Rising from her seat and giving the finger to that smug as fuck looking teacher she heads to her locker to put away the unnecessary books. As she closes her locker she nearly jumps when she sees none other than Tori Vega standing there looking nervous. " Hey Jade i was just wondering, look my sister has the flu and i really don't think you wanna be in the house with her cuz shes really annoying and i-" Jade claps her hand over the rambling girls mouth and furrows her brow. " Shut up Vega" she removes her hand and walks down towards the door " Lets go before i change my mind." The Latina quickly follows after the goth and slides into the girls Beamer. " this is really nice Jade." Said girl starts the car and pulls out the parking lot "whatever Vega." She turns up to the dial to a heavy metal station and bops her head along to the beat. A side glance at Tori shows that her passenger seems very uncomfortable. Good. A few minutes later Jade pulls up to an Elementary school and parks the car. " Jade did you bring me here to harass small children?" Tori whines with a pout. That fucking adorable pout and those stupid perfect kissable lip- whoa gay thought!. "shut it Vega I'm picking up my little brother. " As if on cue the other West departs the school separating from a group of other boys and climbing into the backseat. "hey Jade" the boy turns to look at Tori and scrunches up his face in curiosity. Looking back at Jade he mutters quickly in Russian ""кто она? Ваш друг?" who is she? friend of yours? Jade nods and pulls off. "Da" yeah. Tori smiles at Jade and pokes the grumpy girls cheek. "daaw Jade i didn't know you spoke another language! what is that?" Jade swats her hand away and turns onto her block " Its Russian and how many times must i tell you to shut up?" The perky Latina turns, unphased, and extends her hand to the little West. " Hi i'm Tori." The boy takes her hand and gives her a warm smile. " I'm Nik. Im sorry your friends with my ganky sister." Jade growls at the both of them swearing under her breath. Pulling into the driveway the two Wests and Tori exit the car and up the walkway to the front door. Jades back stiffens as she looks over to Nik to see his reaction. Shes correct in assuming the boy would sense something amiss. The boys bright blue eyes are slightly widened in concern as he looks around the front lawn. " Jade, wheres Dimitri and the others?" The goth shakes her head slightly and ignores the puzzled look on Tori's face. She opens the front door and drops her bag in the foyer as her brother runs to his room. She closes the large front door and looks around her house. Not a trace of anyone, she thinks, which is odd considering her house was always well guarded. Did something happen? Were the guards called off? She motions for Tori to follow her into the kitchen and offers the girl a seat. "you have a lovely home Jade." Tori says genuinely giving Jade a warm smile. " Thanks Vega" jade says offhandedly looking around suspiciously. " hey Jade are you ok? you've been acting funny." Tori frowns as she studies Jades furrowed brow and thin lipped smile. 'i'm fine Vega" She notes the sincerity in the Latinas' eyes and the concern etched into her face in the form of a small frown. Such a frown doesn't belong on such a pretty face, jade thinks to herself. Her hand reaches out to cup the latinas face as if to smooth away the frown. Tori flinches away cringing at the sight of Jades hand. " please don't hurt me!" The pale girl clenches her hand into a fist and slams it down on the table looking hard at the girl. "I'm not going to hurt you Vega." how could she be so stupid, she thinks. Where you going to touch the girl? clearly she's afraid of you. " and shes right to be". Tori perks up and looks at the goth "who is right to be?" jade, having realized she's spoken out loud opens her mouth to dismiss the girls claims when she hears a loud crash coming from her brothers room. " JADE!" The two girls share a brief look before Jade takes off with Tori hot on her heels. dashing down the hall jade draws her handgun from her waistband, much to Tori's surprise. As she skids around the corner and into her brothers room she freezes gun aimed high. Her brother has been caught by his throat and much to Jades dismay he is in the grip of a madman. " Lower your gun Jadlyn. I do not wish to hurt poor Nikki" the man gives her a toothy grin as she lowers her gun slowly. " Vladimir" she whispers softly. The man tightens his grip on her brother and looks at both Jade and Tori with a maddening smile. " Good, i have your attention. Let us talk about your father."

**Alright guys lil cliff hanger right there. I promise you all there shall be *sikowitz voice* a twist! a very unexpected one. Till next time- be easy**


	3. Chapter 3

**_AN: Sooo sorry i haven't updated. Thanks for the messages and the reviews. I appreciate it. Oh fyi Jades brother Nik is called Nikki in this chapter. I think it fits. Read n Review guys i Need feedback!"_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own victorious or its characters. Only my ocs_**

_Flashback: Lower your gun Jadlyn. I do not wish to hurt poor Nikki" the man gives her a toothy grin as she lowers her gun slowly. " Vladimir" she whispers softly. The man tightens his grip on her brother and looks at both Jade and Tori with a maddening smile. " Good, i have your attention. Let us talk about your father."_

Jade gripped the handle of the gun tightly. Sparing Tori a slight glance she slowly lowered her gun from Vladimir head. The Russian man gave a wicked toothy grin and slowly loosened his grip on the small boy who now stood very still.

" Good girl princess, now turn and face the door. Both of you сейчас! now!" Vladimir spat out keeping his gun trained on the back of Jades head. Tori let out a small whimper and looked to Jade who only nodded and began slowly turning around. Tori followed suit facing the wall.

Vladimir chuckled softly and backhanded Nikki into the wall behind him. The boy hit the wall hard and sunk to the floor. Vladimir spit on the boy and shook his head turning around to face the girls again. " Such a shame it is, bringing young children into a war like this. But eh, what can one do dah?"

Jades' face remained stoic, her thoughts running a mile a minute. She could hear her fathers voice now " _Some men love to hear themselves talk Jadelyn. Let them talk." _ Jade watched Tori in her peripheral, the Latina was visibly shaken but for the most part trying to hold herself together. On her left she saw her brother lying crumpled against the wall, half his body lay sprawled under his bed.

" Wheres my father Vladimir?" Jade didn't risk turning around to address the man face to face. She needed all of his attention, All of his focus. " _Let them talk."_

The Russian man chuckled and shook his head. " I suppose it matters not what I say to you, you will die today anyways." Tori let out another whimper hearing the man's words. Vladimir walked up to Tori and began caressing the side of her face with the barrel of his gun. " Now now sweetheart no need to cry. You die with dignity yes?"

Jade growled low in her throat and forced out through clenched teeth " Don't TOUCH her мудак! Asshole!" Vladimir whirled on Jade and pressed the gun up against her temple. " You want to know where your папочка is huh? Wheres daddy?" He laughed loudly. " Your daddy is responsible for some missing funds huh? The family is missing a shitload of money and its all coming back to dear old Nikolai." Vlad shook his head with a rueful smile. " Such a shame isn't it? poor man, smart man he was. But you cannot hide from the family Jadelyn." He cocked the gun and pressed it further into her temple. " Now hold still i promised clean pictures of your bodies. I do not wish to make a mess. Just a quicky so Daddy can see his children. See he has nothing left."

Jade let out a deep calming breath and reached for Tori's hand. The Russian scoffed but let them hold each others hands. " A lesbian ay? pity, we could've had some fun you and I Jadelyn. khorosho, any last words?"

Jade nodded " So my father is at least alive?" Vladimir spat on the ground and sighed. " You worry about your father in your last few moments? Such a stupid request, yes your daddy is living, for now." Jade smiled softly and nodded once more. " Dah, okay." The mans face contorted in confusion at the girls last words. " say hello to your mama Jadelyn." The sound of a gunshot exploding echoed throughout the room. "der'mo!". Vladimir screamed in agony as his right knee cap exploded. He fell to his left knee, his gun firing up into the ceiling. Jade spun to her left wiping Tori behind her as she kicked the gun out of Vladimir s hand sending it sailing across the room. She followed up with a swift kick bringing her leg up and sending her heel down on the side of Vladimir s head with a sickening thud. The Russian was out cold.

Jade let go of Tori and looked up at her brother who was sitting next to his bed, a smoking pistol in hand. Nikki stood wiping the spit off his face. Jade grunted and smiled at the boy " Good shot Nikki." The boy shrugged and handed his sister the gun that his father had made sure he taped under his bed. " I was aiming for his balls." Jade laughed and checked the man's pulse, slow but still there. He would awaken soon. Then they would talk.

Tori, who had been quiet until now spoke up. " Jade! what the heck was that? Who was he? who are you? Your brother just shot a man! What's going on!" The raving girl looked at the siblings with wide eyes. She was sure she had just witnessed Jade kill a man and well her father was a cop! She couldn't condone murder. Sure it was self defense but Jade had stopped her foot on a mans head! " Jade we have to call the police-jade?" Tori starred as the raven haired girl retreated from the room. Mouth agape the Latina turned on the little boy and pointed a finger at him " And you! you shot that man in the leg! Your like 10!" Nikki giggled and blinked at the girl innocently smiling. Tori groaned and reached in her pocket for her pear phone. " Im calling the police." Nikki shook his head and began trying to sit the unconscious man up against the wall. " I wouldn't do that." he puffed out straining to lift the man. Tori placed both hands on her hips and stared at him. " Oh and why not?" Nikki stood up, dropping Vladimir s head on the floor in the process, " Jades behind you."

" Jades huh?" Tori didn't get to turn around before Jade reached around her pressing a cloth to the girls nose and mouth. Tori squirmed and kicked in the girls grasp. Jade grunted " Shh easy Tori its ok, go to sleep." Tori went slack in the girls arms and fell unconscious. Jade lifted the girl into her arms, and carried her bridal style upstairs to her bedroom. laying the girl on her bed Jade exited the room. Stopping in her dads room she grabbed his toolbox and made her way back down to Nikki's room. Tossing him two large zip ties from out the box, she helped him bind Vladimir s hands and feet. Nikki ran out the room and returned with a rolled up tarp and a kitchen chair. Jade sat on top of Vladimir as Nikki rolled out the white tarp over the carpet and put the chair on top. " Your so prissy Nikki." Jade rolled her eyes getting up and with Nikki's help, hauled the man into the chair. " Oh shut up Jade, we don't always have to make a mess." The boy ran around the chair with duct tape securing the man to the seat. Satisfied that he was secure Jade went into the kitchen. Opening the cleaning supply cabinet she grabbed a bottle of ammonia and headed back into her brothers room. She locked the door behind her and opened the ammonia.

" Turn on the stereo Niki. Its about to get a tad bit noisy." The boy shook his head but did as he was told. Connecting his iPod to his stereo dock he selected the song he wanted. Jade held the ammonia under Vlad's nose and waited for the man to gain consciousness. Twisted Transistor by Korn began to play loudly through the speakers. Vladimir groaned as he opened his eyes slowly. " What the fu-mmmmph!" Jade placed a piece of tape over his mouth and kissed it softly. " We can have fun you and I, dah?" Jade smirked spitting the mans words back at him. Vlad's eyes widened comically as Niki handed his sister the cordless power drill and some work goggles. " Oh the fun." Jade grinned as she started the drill. " Tell me about Daddy will you Vlad?"

" _Because The Music Do And Then It's Reaching_

_Inside You Forever Preaching Fuck You Too_

_Your Scream's A Whisper Hang On You Twisted Transistor"_

**_A/N: So idk if i should add the torture scene or just skip to the next scene. idk you guys tell me what you want. should i put it in there? let me know! Thanks guys_**


End file.
